


Like an old married couple.

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Maxwell gets pissed easily, Modern AU, but they love each other don’t worry, enjoy them arguing for no reason, wilson is so stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Maxwell expression on simple concerns about Wilson’s little ‘projects’, Wilson takes it the wrong way, and they get into their tenth argument of the week.





	Like an old married couple.

“One of these days, Higgsbury, you’re gonna end up losing your head”   
  
Wilson sighed, and faced the doorway. Through the puff of smoke he could see a tall figure leaning against the doorway. 

 

“It’s harmless, Maxwell. Harmless” Wilson hastily grabbed a towel and began to wipe the soot from his face “I doubt that anything serious would happen,and if it were to happen, I would know”. Maxwell shook his head, stepped in, closed the door behind him, and towered in front of Wilson. He crossed his arms “Wilson, come on, it’s not that I don’t believe that you didn’t have it under control, but I worried that one day you’ll-“

 

“Maxwell, I told you! I would know! Do you really think I don’t know the things I’m working with? Or that I don’t do the calculations beforehand? Do you really think I’m that dumb?” Wilson blurted out angrily, Maxwells lip twitched as he tried keeping his composure, Wilson could be such a fucking pain in the ass when he was angry. “I’m not saying that you’re dumb! All I’m saying is that I’m getting concerned for the amount of times I see an explosion of smoke when I walk by this room, I’m just expressing my concern for your safely!”.

 

Maxwell grabbed the towel from Wilson’s hand, leaned down, and began to properly clean the rest of the soot from the aftermath of Wilson hastily done job. Wilson stood there and let it happen, and when Maxwell was done, he opened his mouth to respond, but Maxwell closed his mouth. “Wilson Percival Higgsbury, I swear to god I am not calling you dumb, incompetent, or anything else of the sort. I am just telling you that these explosions of smoke,” his yellow eyes met Wilson’s bright blue ones “are started to concern me. You got that?”.

  
Wilson nodded, Maxwell sighed and placed a soft kiss on the smaller man's forehead “I love you Wilson, but you really don’t understand that you need to keep yourself safe.” Wilson smiled softly, and wrapped his arms around Maxwells shoulders “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just a real bitch sometimes, aren’t I?”. Maxwell laughed “Yeah, you can be” Wilson smiled at Maxwell for a bit, and started to lean in for a...   
  
“Maxwell! Wilson! Where are you guys?! It’s time for dinner!”   
  
Damnit Willow.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post to men fighting for really petty reasons. If that’s your thing, I hope I satisfied your needs. Thank you for reading!


End file.
